


White Dove

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure of Draco's marriage, Blaise tries to help his best mate out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 Chain Reaction Super Challenge at rarepair_shorts. Some aspects of the story may be AU and not DH-Epilogue compliant but this story was written for fun, so who cares right? The title of the fic has nothing to do with the fic at all which makes it just that much more fun.

Thirty-two year old Blaise Zabini wasn't known as a bachelor for a reason. Unknown to most around him, Blaise preferred the company of men more so than women although if he had to actually call himself anything, it would be bisexual. Women had a way of doing things to him that men couldn't, and it was the same with men. Blaise had always been the quiet one at Hogwarts, best friend to Draco Malfoy and part of the Slytherin gang was pretty much anyone knew about him.

His mother was a slut, and Blaise admitted it after her seventh husband but he found himself to be drawn into long relationships with those who he was attracted to. After Draco and Pansy had busted up, Blaise had been there as a shoulder to cry on. One thing had led to another and they had ended up shagging in Blaise's bed in his private quarters at Hogwarts. Blaise and Draco had been graced with their own private quarters at Hogwarts thanks to Draco's father's large grants he constantly gave Hogwarts. So that made shagging a lot more private than doing it in a shared room with five other fellas probably wanking to the sounds of moans and groans.

Pansy and Blaise had continued in a relationship up until the two were twenty four. Blaise had been the one to end the seven year relationship on the terms of, "I just don't imagine myself having a perfect life with you." Pansy had, of course, been hurt but had taken the higher road and moved on. The following year she was married to Theodore Nott and pregnant. Blaise couldn't be happier.

In the following couple of years, Blaise had hooked up with a couple more girls and some young men, finally understanding that he had a thing for shaggable blokes in dark clothes. In his first homosexual relationship, Blaise found himself attracted to a muggle waiter at a gay bar,  _Mystic_ , that his gay wizard buddies sometimes went to. At that stage, Blaise was still coming to terms with his homosexuality and found that being in a gay bar for the first time was extremely nerve wrecking. They had ordered some kind of fizzy drink with more alcohol than the average firewhisky and Blaise soon found himself shitfaced and dancing on their table, shirtless with said attractive waiter. Marv something-or-other.

They had then exchanged numbers (Blaise had found out about something called a cell phone by his gay buddies) and the next week Blaise and Marv were seen snogging against a brick wall outside  _Mystic_. It hadn't taken them long and Blaise had finally agreed to move in with Marv but the relationship had been short lived with Blaise had come home one day and found Marv shagging some red haired girl against the wall. He had instantly stiffened and wished he couldn't shout the dreaded killing curse at this man but all he did was walk away. Marv had tried to apologize but Blaise had simply cut off all ties and returned to the wizarding world to confine to his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

The attraction towards Draco had started soon afterwards. The two had gone out on the town and had met up with a couple of girls, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass. They had both gone to Hogwarts at the same time as Draco and Blaise and Blaise could see from the moment Astoria and Draco seen each other that Draco was smitten. It was a different look that he had given Pansy all those years ago- like he actually liked this girl. Not that Draco didn't love Pansy, but with Astoria, Draco seemed extremely smitten.

Draco had promised Astoria he would take her out one night and Astoria had happily agreed. Afterwards, Draco had begged Blaise to help him. Because he cared about his best friend more than anyone else in the world, Blaise nodded, "Sure, mate." The plan was simple: get to know more about Astoria from her older sister Daphne.

Blaise had arrived at the Greengrass estate and he had quickly been ushered inside by Daphne who had been the quickest to reach the door. She was a pretty girl, nothing that Blaise hadn't seen before but she was nice, and that was different. Upon arriving, Blaise had immediately told Daphne of his reason for visiting. Daphne just chuckled and said, "I knew there was something between those two. If you want, I can tell you more about her." This is how Blaise found himself spending the next hour and a half learning things from Daphne about Astoria. The biggest and maybe sexiest thing he heard was that both sisters had a thing for boys with tattoos.

Draco had flipped at the news.

"A tattoo? Blaise, I didn't get the Dark Lord's mark, how do you expect me to get a tattoo?"

"Easy, mate," Blaise said in that velvet voice of his, "You want this girl? Simple, get a tattoo."

Draco had fought and fought but finally gave in when Blaise had mentioned that he was going to go and get one himself and Draco should tag along. They sat across each other in the tattoo parlor, Blaise sitting calmly as the tattoo artist wrote "è sempre quei calmi" across his back in neat calligraphy. The tattoo artist asked what it was called – a large man, Butch something, Blaise remembered- and Blaise had simply replied, "It's always the quiet ones." It was the saying he had gone through his seven years of Hogwarts to. Plus, it was written in his native tongue so anyone who didn't speak Italian would ask what it was.

Draco had decided to get a dragon tattooed across the whole of his back. Blaise was surprised that Draco had finally come to his senses and stopped acting like a girl but was more surprised that he wanted the whole of his back tattooed. It had turned out brilliantly and Blaise tried hard not to push him against the wall and snog him. He was only here to help Draco, not snog him.

The following night, Draco and Blaise had arranged to take the sisters out to dinner and dancing. They had shown up promptly at quarter to nine and Draco had been the one to ring the doorbell. He had taken a deep breath and Blaise chuckled at his nervousness. Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, he whispered, "Everything will be fine, mate."

Draco nodded and Blaise removed his hand (unwillingly mind you) just as Astoria answered the door. She beamed up at the boys mentioning that Daphne would be down in a minute. She had ushered them into the parlor for some tea and Blaise sat on the double loveseat while Draco sat on the single armchair, Astoria sitting on the armrest and whispering words to Draco.

Five minutes later, Daphne entered the room and Blaise swallowed a gasp. She looked amazing. Sure he was currently attracted to Draco, but Blaise had eyes and he seen Daphne for the beautiful young woman that she was.

"Shall we go then," she had whispered as she neared his side. Taking his hand gently in hers, she grinned as he replied, "Of course." Through the night, the sisters gave various advances to their respected male companions. Blaise actually thought he felt Daphne place her hand on his thigh during dinner and his suspicious were true when he felt the zip of his pants undo and a hand sneak inside and pull his length out. Breathing heavily, he threw his eyes to Daphne who was eating her salad with her fork and not looking at him but he could see the smirk hiding in her eyes. He grunted and excused himself, quickly tucking himself inside his pants and heading to the bathroom. He was standing at the sink washing his face, trying to ignore the hardness growing in his pants when the door opened and Blaise was shocked to see Daphne walk in. She put her fingers to her lips and locked the bathroom door. She then walked over to the sink next to Blaise and hopped up on top of it, pulling the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, exposing her bra-less breasts.

Blaise wasn't stupid. He knew a good pair of boobs when he seen them and Daphne did have a good set. Slowly, he moved in between her legs and brought his hand to her breasts. He smoothed them gently with his hand, his other hand sliding up her leg and under her dress to find her panties less. Grinning, he kissed her then, and a minute later her hand had undone his pants again and pulled him out, stroking him into hardness.

They emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, walking hand in hand. Blaise was flushed and he supposed he had never felt for a woman like he did for Daphne. As they arrived back at the table, they found Draco and Astoria involved in a heavy snog. They wretched themselves away and grinned up at the pair.

"And exactly where were you two?" Draco asked, more in a purr. He ran his tongue over her neck and Blaise watched her turn to goo.

"Never you mind," Blaise replied, and the group stood up and left the restaurant after Draco had left an extremely significant tip on the table.

Five months later Draco announced that he was so in love with Astoria that he had given her an engagement ring and they were to be married within the next couple of weeks. Blaise had been distracted by Daphne to much to notice that his best friend was in love and when Draco told him Blaise didn't know if his feelings were jealously or happiness.

They married soon after, Blaise was Draco's best man and Daphne was Astoria's maid of honor. It wasn't long before little Scorpius was born into the world and Blaise and Daphne were named as godparents. When the third anniversary of Draco and Astoria's wedding came around, Daphne asked Blaise a very serious question, "Blaise, darling. We're been together almost four years now. When are we going to get married?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we've shagged countless times and I think its time to make it official, don't you?" Daphne had asked.

"I'm gay."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" she asked after minutes of heart wrenching silence. "Want to repeat that?"

"I'm gay. Well, bisexual. But I think I like guys more…" Half an hour later, Blaise once again found himself single. Daphne had slapped him across the face and told him to get out.

Now, at thirty-two Blaise was sick of it all. He hadn't been with anyone since he and Daphne had split up almost three years ago and his feelings for Draco were still there.

On one night, he decided he would make his old buddy a visit. He had arrived and let himself in and found Astoria and Scorpius in the living room. Seven year old Scorpius was playing on the floor and his mother was sitting in one of the large armchairs sipping tea.

"Hey Tora," Blaise greeted, using the pet name he had given her many years ago, "Where's Draco?"

"Not here," she spat. Blaise knew that Astoria still wasn't happy about how he had ended his relationship with her sister.

"Well, do you know where he is then?"

"How the hell would I know Blaise? We're separated, remember."

"What?" Blaise had to get her to repeat herself because he didn't know if he heard her right.

"We're separated. Draco would have told you surely. Almost a year now. Divorce is nearly through."

"Holy shit," Blaise swore. He then had a thought and excused himself before making his way over to the flat Draco had in muggle London that he kept for when the family would take holidays. He found Draco, half-pissed, in front of the fire, a bottle of firewhisky in his hand.

"Draco?"

"Hey…B-Blaise…" Draco muttered, slurring his words.

"You alright mate?"

"Well, my marriage is busted up…how do you think I am?" Draco asked, throwing the bottle into the fire.

Blaise made his way over to Draco, standing next to the chair.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…we grew apart."

"But you've been married almost seven years," Blaise replied, "Something must have happened."

"Well, if you figure it out, let me know alright."

Blaise fell silent and suddenly he heard Draco sob.

"Drake?"

"She's going to take Scorp……she wants sole custody! Pompous cow! I know why you dumped her sister. They're all the same."

Blaise sighed and pulled Draco up into his arms. He hugged his friend. "Bloody hell, Draco. Don't beat yourself up over the bint. Just..."

"Blaise…I want you to know the reason we busted up," Draco whispered, raising his hands to rest of Blaise's shoulders.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, feeling his pants tighten.

"She wanted me to end my friendship with you, mate," Draco replied, "I couldn't do that. Marriage isn't stronger than friendship…"

Blaise snogged him then, pushing Draco back against the armchair and shoving his tongue down his throat. Pulling away, Blaise looked at Draco's face. A mixture of shock, confusion and love was etched on the blonde's face. Grinning, Blaise sank his face into Draco's lap, unzipping his fly at the same time. He opened it all the way and was surprised to find something very hard waiting for him there. Slowly, he put his mouth around it and gently moved his head. Draco groaned. Blaise moved his head faster and grinned when he felt Draco's hands in his hair and he was starting to writhe in his seat.

"Oh god," Draco grunted. Blaise rolled his tongue around the end of him, swishing his shoulder length hair across his lap at the same time. Draco's fingers were still twining in his hair. Encouraged, Blaise breathed out deeply and ran his tongue over him slowly. Draco let out a wobbly sigh.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco sit back against the chair spent and happy. Blaise grinned at his friend and kissed him again.

"How long?" Draco asked.

"Forever," Blaise replied and only just understood himself that the only reason he had been with Pansy and Daphne was because they were part of Draco's life as well.

"Blimey," Draco whispered, his voice shaking.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! Finally finished! This was fun to write. I was home sick from work today so I had a chance to write it. Always loved Draco/Blaise and tried not to write it to smutty but it just came out like this. Comment if you liked it, comment if you didn't. Just comment! Lol.


End file.
